Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 20)
The 20th Season of Cube Ultra Hardcore premiered on May 17, 2019. It consisted of 10 episodes, but the ninth and tenth episodes were incorporated into the same episode due to timing. This season was the largest season of Cube UHC yet, introducing 11 new participants, and returning 30 veterans, with 41 participants, most of which are veterans to the series. The 20th Season is the first Cube UHC Season in over 2 1/2 years. Production In this season of Cube UHC, 41 participants were scattered across a 4500x4500 map with a shrinking border where just Instant Smelt was enabled; in which ores were smelted automatically once placed in a furnace. Graser10 & Kiingtong organized this season. Plugins and hosting are provided once again by Parker and the server Mineplex. The intro was created by FinsGraphics with the song, "Culture Code - Feel Again (feat. Harley Bird)". The official montage was made by ShutUpBrick. The series follows the same 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day. Episodes continue to be 20 minutes long, though some players may edit their episodes to be shorter. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 20)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Summary TBA Elimination * While Ginger and Nestor were fighting, episode 9 ended. They, as well as DulJuice, incorporated episode 10 into their respective ninth episodes. Kills Trivia * Cube UHC Season 20 was confirmed by Graser & Kiingtonghttps://twitter.com/Kiingtong/status/1109511182392741888 Will's Confirmation prior to the season. * Many Cube members and pre-Cube members were confirmed by Kiingtong & Graser. ** The people "confirming" their status includes the following: Rusher, Stacy, Straub, TYBZI, Grape, Tofuu, Poke, Dul, Tomahawk, Parker, Nathan, DylanHyper, Bayani, Smajor, GamerBurry, BoboTastic, Bee, Curtis, 8Bit, PatClone, Vasehh, Devon, & Talekio. *** However, Tofuu, Poke, Nathan, Rumble, BoboTastic, 8BitDylan, JWong & Talekio didn't end up participating. ** Kiingtong stated on Twitter that around 30 participants are expected. *** There turned out to be 41 players this season; more than was expected and more than there ever has been before. **** This season is the season with by far the most participants, as well as the most debutees in a season until Season 21. * This season premiered on the day of the 10th year anniversary of Minecraft. * TheBestGinger13 confirmed on Twitter about there being some type of recorded round to happen on the set date, which turned out to be Cube UHC Season 20. * Billy confirmed that this season was played Saturday, May 4th.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2HVkiZ3Aeg&t=152s Billy's Confirmation. * xNestorio revealed in his episode that this season lasted 3 hours (9 episodes). ** He also uploaded a video along with TheBestGinger13 the day before the finale confirming that Episode 9 was the finale and recapping their perspectives. ** However, the finale was actually Episode 10, and they filmed both episodes together. * Graser revealed that NoBoom was supposed to attend but couldn't make it to the recording. * This season introduced: BajanCanadian (Mitch), CaptainSparklez (Jordan), EmOrSomething (Em), ShadowApples, JeromeASF, xNesterio, PeteZahHutt, AlexAce, Shubble, Woofless, and X33N. ** However, BajanCanadian (Mitch), JeromeASF, PeteZahHutt, and Woofless were already introduced in Cube vs. H3M UHC. * This season re-introduced player(s): ExplosiveBisket, Kricken, SteelxSaint, Vikkstar123, Joey Graceffa, TheBestGinger, Stacy, DulJuice, Devon, Bayani, Tomahawk, Pat, Rusher, Nerdgazm, Parker, Straub, MrMitch, Curtis, and Bee. * X33N was the 2nd fastest elimination (01:08), almost breaking JWong's record (01:02) in all of Cube UHC. * Shubble, Meghan (GamerBurry) and X33N were the first players to take damage, the distance between 1 second. ** Shubble got shot by a skeleton with an enchanted bow, Meghan (GamerBurry) walked into a cactus and X33N got blown up by a creeper, leading to his elimination. * When X33n gets blown up by a creeper and Rusher fells in lava, some players delayed a little bit. * Pete drew the first blood. ** PeteZahHutt was also the "Iron Man" of the season being the last player to take damage. * If you count portal trapping as a kill, then CaptainSparklez committed the first player kill. * In Episode 3 it was discovered that there is a bug and items are not dropping properly upon the death of a player this was discovered after GamerBurry was killed by PeteZahHutt. ** Vikkstar123 discovered that all the items & Player heads are instead dropping at 0,0 for an unknown reason. * EmorSomething was stuck in the border and suffocated to death. ** EmorSomething's death was not broadcasted in chat upon her death to the border. ** She is also the first player who died to the Border in all of Cube UHC. * PrivateFearless got revenge on Smajor after the Notch apple incident in the last season. * PatClone got revenge on Graser10, who killed him way back in the finale of Season 1. * This is the season where Vikkstar123 & Joey Graceffa got their first kill. (Not counting Vikk's 2 suicidal kills in his previous 2 seasons.) *This season's debutee(s): Pete, Woofless, ShadowApples (Billy) and xNesterio got their first kill. *This is the 3rd time MrMitch died to Grapeapplesauce. ** This is the 2nd time HBomb died to StrauberryJam. * TheBestGinger13's 12 kills (Grape, Vikkstar, Isaac, Billy, Mitch, Kricken, Stacy, Bee, Pete, Will, Joey, Nestor & Dul) are the most in any season of Cube UHC, breaking Dfield's record of 11 in Season 11. Both won the seasons in which they set their records. ** However Dfield achieved 11 kills in a game with 24 players, while TheBestGinger13 achieved 12 kills in a game consisting of 41 players. * This season was Ginger's first win after he was unfairly killed for combat logging in Season 5. * This is the fourth Solo Season in a row. * It's been confirmed that this will not be the last UHC Season. ** However, there's speculation that Season 21 will be rebranded, and not referred to as, "the Cube UHC." * Only 40 players were shown in the intro sequence, but there are actually 41 players. Gallery Intro Sequence S20 - Intro 1.png|UHC Season 20 Logo S20 - Bayani.png|Intro - Bayani S20 - BajanCanadian.png|Intro – Bajan Canadian S20 - Bee.png|Intro - HeyImBee S20 - Jordan.png|Intro - CaptainSparklez S20 - Steel.png|Intro - SteelxSaint S20 - Devon.png|Intro - Devon S20 - Dul.png|Intro - Duljuice S20 - Curt.png|Intro - CurtPvP S20 - Bisket.png|Intro - ExplosiveBisket S20 - Em.png|Intro - EmOrSomething S20 - Fin.png|Intro - Fin S20 - Ginger.png|Intro -TheBestGinger13 S20 - Grape.png|Intro - Grapeapplesauce S20 - Graser.png|Intro - Graser S20 - HBomb.png|Intro - HBomb94 S20 - Fnatik.png|Intro - iifnatik S20 - Isaac.png|Intro - PrivateFearless S20 - Apples.png|Intro - ShadowApples S20 - Jerome.png|Intro - JeromeASF S20 - Joey.png|Intro - Joey Graceffa S20 - Will.png||Intro - Kiingtong S20 - Kricken.png|Intro - ItsKricken S20 - MrMitch.png|Intro - MrMitch S20 - Meghan.png|Intro - Strawburry17Plays S20 - Nerd.png|Intro - Nerdgazm S20 - Nestor.png|Intro - xNesterio S20 - Parker.png|Intro - ParkerGames S20 - Pat.png|Intro - PatClone S20 - Pete.png|Intro - PeteZahHutt S20 - Alex.png|Intro - AlexACE S20 - Rusher.png|Intro - TheCampingRusher S20 - Woofless.png|Intro - Woofless S20 - Scott.png|Intro - Dangthatsalongname S20 - Shelby.png|Intro - Shubble S20 - Stacy.png|Intro - stacyplays S20 - Straub.png|Intro - StrauberryJam S20 - Tomahawk.png|Intro - ThatOneTomahawk S20 - TYBZI.png|Intro - TYBZI S20 - X33N.png|Intro - X33N S20 - Vas.png|Intro - Vasehh S20 - Vikk.png|Intro - Vikkstar123 S20 - Intro 2.png|UHC Season 20 Logo - Alternative References Category:Series Category:Upcoming series Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Episodes Category:YouTuber Category:Solo UHC Season Category:Ended Series